


Swing Set

by A_Brat_Without_Talent



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance’s history is vague, M/M, ShanceSecretSantaGift, Winged!Lance, soft shangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:56:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Brat_Without_Talent/pseuds/A_Brat_Without_Talent
Summary: The rain cascaded upon the angel illuminated by the orange glow of a street lamp.





	Swing Set

**Author's Note:**

> My gifte was @zodiacs-and-pizza

The rain cascaded gently from the skies. Falling upon umbrellas in a soft but infante downpour. The sounds of the night mixed with the rain creating a melody of weather. A single streetlight illuminated the darkness with its orange glow. Not a soul in sight, except for a lone figure silently swinging in dark raining night. 

A puddle of muddy water collected at the bottom the swing. The figures toes dipped into the mud each time he rocked back and forth. The rain dripped down his back as it soaked through his clothes. 

The figure didn’t care as he mindlessly swung back and forth in the dark raining night.

 

Shiro desperately clung to his umbrella. The wind threatened to steal his only protection from beneath him. Despite his best efforts, The rain still managed to soak a good portion of his jeans. Sighing, Shiro stepped into a puddle. The water already squishing between his socks and dripping off his prosthetic. 

Shiro tore his eyes off the road lifting them towards the park. A small man swung back and forth. Two wings stretched from his back, glowing orange under the streetlight. The angel seemed lost in his own world, unaware of the eyes staring at him in wonder. Unaware if the weight his wet wings carried. 

Shiro mind jumbled together in amazement. In his awe, Shiro’s lips could only form a simple word. “Pretty.” 

The angel snapped out of his stupor. In a startled daze, he fell out of the swing. The angel splashed into the muddy puddle below in shock. 

Shiro took a step forward as he attempted to apologize for startling the angel. 

The angel stood quickly before spreading his wings and jumping into the air. He didn’t make it very far. The angel hissed in pain falling to the ground next to Shiro’s feet. His wing twisted awkwardly as the angel back away. 

“Please, don’t t-tell them I’m h-here. Please.” The angel begged. His form shivered as the angel rose slowly to his feet. His words came out hoarse and croaky. Each syllable carefullyis spoken. A slight stutter to his words. 

As Shiro drew closer, He could see the angel in full detail.   
The angel wore a ratty dark green jacket over a thin white tank top. His bare legs covered by nothing but a small pair of shorts that only hugged his butt. His wings stretched out through holes in the back of his clothes.   
Bruises and cuts dotted the Angel’s skin. Even in the dark, the blues and purple stood out against the angels tan complexion. The edges of his wings glittered with scarlet. 

The longer the angel stood, the more his legs shook and his wings drooped. The angel looks at Shiro wide-eyed and afraid. 

Shiro extended his umbrella over the angel. “Do you need some help?” The angel glanced around warily before nodding slowly as he assessed the situation.  
“Can you walk?” 

The angel responded by taking a shaky step forward. His knees buckled and the angel fell to the ground. The angel let out a frustrated groan. He balled his fist and pounded them on his legs. Shiro gently grabbed his fist before they could inflict any damage.

Shiro quietly scooped over and hoisted the angel into his arms. The wings slapped uncomfortably against Shiro’s shirt. Waterlogged feathers soaked through the only dry article of clothes Shiro had on. “I only live a couple minutes away.” After a moment of silence, Shiro added, “My name is Takashi Shirogane, but you can just call me Shiro.” 

The angel looked up at Shiro. “Thank you, S-Shiro. My num- name is-“ The angel paused unsure of the answer. He hadn’t been called an actual name for years. “My name is L-Lance. Lance McClain.” His words still stuttered, but Shiro patiently waited as he slowly spoke his sentences. 

The angel, Lance shifted his wings uncomfortably as Shiro carried him. The edges burned as dirt and sweat mixed into the cuts that were hidden underneath the feathers. The once soft feathers had lost their glow. 

Shiro unlocked his door. He carefully placed lance on the couch. Lance draped his wing gently over the edge of the couch. A small puddle of pink-tinged water formed on the floor. 

“Uh. Th-Thanks again, T-Takashi.” Lance said drowsily, rubbing his eye. Shiro didn’t mind that the angel was soaking his white couch in the mud. He didn’t mind the water would cause damage to his perfect wood floor. Shiro only cared that Lance safely slept on his couch. 

The man gathered together a change of clothes and started a bath from Lance. “I’ll let you sleep after you take a bath. I’m not saying you smell or anything.” Shiro stuttered. “I just don’t want you to get sick or those cuts to get infected. Speaking of cuts. I’ll bandage those...wings… and you’re probably hungry. “ Shiro stopped rambling when Lance limped if the couch. He winced at the pressure but smiled anyway. Shiro made a mental note to bandage that too. 

“A bath s-sounds wonderful. Where’s the bathr-room?” Lance smiled, placing a hand on Shiro for balance. Shiro started. Lance mesmerized him. The angel with wings still smiled even as he limped brokenly across the room. 

“It’s upstairs to the right. Do you need help?” Shiro asked awkwardly. Lance’s smiled faltered a bit before spreading determinedly. The angel waved Shiro off. 

“I-I got this.” And Shiro watched as the angel struggled up the stairs. Determination ingrained in each stepped. Shiro knew he should help, but he couldn’t bring himself to let Lance’s smile fade. Shiro tightened his hand. His metal fingers clanking against his false palm. 

When Shiro first lost his arm, he didn’t have access to a prosthetic. He truly lived limbless. Shiro had refused help and struggled through mundane tasks such as writing and dressing himself. Shiro couldn’t live with the label of ‘disabled’ so he refused help.   
He understood the angel.

Lance reached the top of the stairs. A loud cheer breaching past his lips. The angel celebrated like he’d never climbed stairs before. 

Lance peeled off his clothes and slipped into the warm bath. He hissed as the water stung his cuts but settled gently into the water anyways. The sting melted away leaving only the soothing touch of warm water on his tired skin. 

Sighing, Lance let his eyes shut. 

Shiro pulled out his phone. And made a call. 

“Hey Pidge.” Shiro answered as he shuffled to the kitchen. The gremlin grumbled in response. 

“Yeah, so I found this bird and it’s wing is broken. How do I help?” He asked sincerely, as Shiro set a cup of ramen under his coffee making. 

“A bird. They are extremely sensitive to broken bones. Just take it out of its suffering or feed it to your cat or something.” They answered insensately. 

Shiro paused, that wasn’t the answer he needed. He wanted to help Lance but he didn’t know how. 

Pidge spoke again. “Shiro, Do you want me to kill it? I know how you are with weapons.”  
Shiro shook his head before realizing Pidge couldn’t see him.   
“No. No. I’ll just feed it to my cat. I guess. Bye.” Shiro hung up. 

He set the ramen aside and marched up the stairs. He grabbed a first-aid kit and some clothes. “Uh, Lance? A surprised splash answered him through the door. 

Lance shook the water from his hair. “Huh? Wha? T-Takashi?” He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and pulled out a bottle of soap. If pruned skin was inevitable, Lance might as well actually get clean. He started foaming up his hair. 

Shiro chuckled knowing Lance had fallen asleep. “Yeah, I’m coming in, okay?” Lance hummed and Shiro opened the door. 

The angel sat in the tub, lathered in soap as he awkwardly tried to spread some on his back. One wing was stretched high across the bathroom floor giving lance access to half of his back. The other wing hung limply presses against the wall. Shiro could see Lance struggling to cleanse himself without it hurting. 

Shiro gingerly places the items on the toilet seat and approached the angel. “Do you need some help? No offense but you look like some third grader’s drawing of a yoga pose.” Lance snorted and twisted around in the tub. 

Lance didn’t want help bathing, but unlike the stairs, Lance was willing to put his hygiene over his pride. “Can you put some soap on my back and wings?” Lance said, fluffing one wing up for emphasis. 

Shiro internally panicked. He wasn’t a fan of physical contact. Shiro’s many boundaries and personal rules had been broken, by him, for a stranger. Not mention, talking to strangers definitely broke one of his rules. 

Sure, he had asked if Lance wanted help but that didn’t mean actually wanted to touch him. By some miraculous force, Shiro carefully soaped up Lance wings. Gently lathering underneath the feather as instructed. 

Lance quickly dipped one wing under the water shaking it vigorously to clean the feathers. A few of the bleeding ones fell but Lance didn’t pay much attention to them. 

With his right wing, Lance took a gentler approach. He asked Shiro to pour water of the wing as Lance slowly shook it. The angel winced at every movement of his right wing. 

Lance quickly finished his bath and slipped into Shiro's clothes. Two holes were cut in the back so that Lance’s wings could be comfortable.   
He swam in them, the loose grey hoodie hanging off of him like a dress, but no matter, they were comfortable. 

Shiro thought he looked adorable. His eyes drooped, his left wing fluffed out. His drying hair curling in crazy directions. 

Shiro led the angel downstairs to the kitchen. “If your hungry, I made some Ramen.” He slid the ramen towards Lance. The angel greedily chugged the soup. He ate like it would be his late meal.   
Lance let the taste of Ramen wash over his tongue. The exhilarating experience of tasting new things trumped his exhaustion. 

“Oh my f-fucking god. What the hell is this?” Lance yelled, his stutter halted. 

Shiro raised in eyebrow. “Have you never had Ramen?” His curiosity could not be contained. 

Lance had had steady meal of bland potatoes, dry bread and flavorless mystery meat. Lance laughed. “D-Dude, I’ve n-never even had ice cream. Such luxuries haven’t be available to me.” His wings dropped with the statement. “I haven’t even s-seen my family since I was f-four. It’s been probably like thirteen years or s-something.” A dull ache appeared in Lance’s chest. His heart hurt, exhaustion clawed at back. Pain held on tighter than it had previously. “I miss them.” He said silently. Lance’s eyes blurred. His emotions heavily shifted. They over flowed, like a bathtub left on for too long. 

Tears slipped from his eyes before he could stop them. His throat tightened. The angel from the swing set cried. Harder than he had in years. He sobbed in the chest of his savior. Who whispered words of encouragement into the ears of a man with white wings stretching from his back.   
Shiro hugged Lance as he blubbered. When the man had finished, Shiro towards the fridge. He pulled out a tub of ice cream and two spoons. 

“You want some?” 

“Oh hell yes.” 

O-O

Lance awoke tangled in blankets. Lights from the window shining on his in his eyes. Groaning, Lance turned only to find one wing being weighed down by a mysterious objects. He retracted his wing causing the object to fall to the floor with a thump. 

“Wha?” Shiro mumbled sleepily from the floor. He rubbed his elbows which had unfortunately hit the wooden floor first. 

“Sorry, Hun.” Lance said as he crawled to the edge of the bed. He stared down at the man. 

Even after years, Shiro couldn’t believe the sight of his Boyfriend. The morning light shining off his pure white wings, shimmering with the gold speckles that dotted them. 

Lance bent down and kissed Shiro on the forehead. “I don’t know why you deal with me.” He laughed and jumped off the bed. 

Lance had spent a couple of months in Shiro old house before he grew restless of being trapped inside a house. The angel didn’t want to risk being seen. So, Shiro willing packed up His life and moved into a remote farmhouse in the country. 

Lance would spend his days tending to farm while Shiro would drive to the city. With no worry of being found, Lance would fly high in the sky. He found freedom easy when someone loved you. Lance’s life was better than he could ever imagine. With Shiro's help, Lance was able to live.

On the best of days, Shiro still couldn’t believe he was dating Lance. The man was perfect in every way. For this reason, Shiro carefully gripped the ring in his pocket. 

“I’ve got a surprise for you, Kitten.” Shiro wisphered in Lance’s war. 

Today was the day.


End file.
